I Love You
by Manda Falcon
Summary: Okay, so the titles slightly(or a bit more) over used...but yeah...Slash. A short fic, Harry and Draco's relationship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but rather am just using the characters. There is slash. You are warned.  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this for a fiction challenge, its just a short fic.  
  
I Love You  
  
The Great Hall was filled with a pale pink light from the rising sun. The sky was clear, and cold. It was a Saturday, so most of the children weren't awake yet, but two students walked through the Great Hall, towards each other.  
They met up in the middle, with a slight grin upon their faces. They hugged as them met, one giving the other a slight kiss on the forehead. The black and blonde hair contrasted, as the two boys looked into each others eyes. They were only together in secret - for who would believe it otherwise.  
"Happy Valentines Day," Harry whispered, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
A smile was upon Harry's face as he felt Draco's warmth in his face. He remembered how they'd met again - with the change.  
  
Draco was laying at the edge of the forest, it was his sixth year. His father had tried to force him to come with him, yet Draco resisted. Harry had been out wandering on that fateful February morning, much like the one today.  
Draco's face bleed, freezing into ice once it hit the snow below him. Footsteps lead away from him, into the forest, yet two had made it that far.  
His robe was ripped, showing a scar on his chest. The boy wasn't breathing quite right, it was unsteady, and forced.  
Harry saw the boy on the ground, not sure of who it was. He knelt down next to the boy, seeing it was Draco, then stood up, as if to go away.  
  
"Don't leave me," Draco whispered weakly, pleading, "Don't leave me..."  
"Why not?" Harry said harshly, his back turned on Draco.  
"I – I'm sorry Harry," Draco said, trying to support himself in the snow. Tear's were on his face now, "I never should have doubted you. I couldn't live without you."  
Harry laughed slightly, "Oh yes, and that's why you tried to kill me."  
"I didn't Harry, it was my father, Harry - I wouldn't kill you, I think...think...Harry...help me..." Draco's voice was fading.  
Harry stood still, his back still turned on Draco. No other sound came from the boy.  
Harry looked back, Draco wasn't speaking anymore. His eyes were closed, and Harry knew that he meant what he said. He looked down, and started walking away, but something stopped him from going too far.  
Bending down, Harry picked up Draco in his arms. He was light, didn't weigh that much. It was easy to carry him back to the castle.  
Things hadn't been the same since that day. Something had happened there on the snow, three days before Valentines Day.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," Draco whispered, kissing Harry on the forehead again. He took out a small box and pushed it into Harry's hands. His eyes were just so green, so beautiful. He didn't understand how he had ever hated the boy.  
Harry looked down at the package, but didn't open it. He kissed Draco lightly on the lips, then rested his head down on his shoulder again, glancing down at the package. He already knew what it was, and pulled a bag out of his pocket.  
He took a small pastel heart out of it, "I love you," he read from it, and put it into Draco's mouth.  
"What was that?" Draco whispered back, looking down at his shoulder.  
"A treat. That muggles give out on Valentines Day." Harry smiled up at him, knowing he still disliked muggles.  
His father had kicked him out of his house, after he refused to help. Dumbledore had let him come back to the school, even though he had no money nor anywhere else to go. But, that is the way Dumbledore worked, and he trusted Draco. He trusted everyone, sometimes too much.  
But times were good now, with Voldemort defeated, and most of the Death Eater's locked up. Painful memories still lived on though.  
Harry could see the top of a scar at the top of Draco's chest. His robe wasn't closed all the way, and Harry softly touched the top part. His eyes glanced at it, then back up at Draco's.  
"You still won't tell me about that, why?" Harry asked kindly into Draco's eyes.  
"You don't want to know," Draco replied, running his finger over Harry's scar, "Some things are better to forget."  
"Some things are better to tell first," Harry kissed the bottom of Draco's neck where the scar ended, but Draco said nothing.  
The room was getting lighter. It was getting later.  
"We better get going," Draco said, carefully taking Harry's hand, "So we can be alone."  
Harry smiled slightly, and kissed Draco's neck again, then held his hand as they walked towards the door. His hand was warm, just the feeling of Draco's flesh against his, he was so close, it made everything alright.  
All the pain could be forgotten, if one didn't think about it. And there was enough pain to want to forget it. Especially now.  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked quietly, being led up a set of stairs, away from their usual place near the dungeons.  
"You'll see," Draco said with a slight smile on his face.  
They walked in silence, until Draco stopped. A door was on his left, that Harry hadn't been by before.  
Draco opened the door and walked in, bringing Harry with him. The room they entered was a deep maroon red in colour, with no windows. As the door closed, it disappeared into the wall on the outside, but was still there inside.  
The room was lit by candles, floating in the air. They were moving slightly, making the dim light shudder in the room. The candles showed two chairs, covered in small heart shaped chocolates and a couch covered in deep red velvet.  
"Happy Anniversary," Draco whispered again, pulling Harry onto the couch on top of him.  
Harry smiled at Draco and kissed him again. Draco pulled Harry down, so they were laying next to each other. Harry pulled open the top of Draco's robe slightly more then it was.  
His chest was so perfect, but with the scars imperfection. Harry wanted to make the scar go away, to make the pain go away. He kissed the scar on Draco's chest gently, then wrapped his arms around him.  
His kisses were soft, and gentle. He kissed Draco's neck, then chin, then his mouth, and he felt Draco kiss back, and knew that Draco had meant to bring him there. Suddenly Draco pulled away slightly.  
Harry stopped and down at him, his face was slightly worried.  
"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked, kissing him lightly again.  
"Nothing..." Draco said quietly, his face was slightly confused, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.  
"Its just," Draco paused again, "I think...think...I love you."  
He pulled Harry back up on top of him, and kissed him again. They stopped kissing after a few minutes, and just laid next to each other. Harry couldn't move, only when Draco moved him. He could feel Draco's heart beating up against his body. His warmth transferring in.  
He just looked into Draco's eyes, and held him, unable to do anything else. Unable to speak, or think. Draco was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and all Harry wanted now was to just lie here next to him.  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He kissed Draco again, longer.  
"I love you too," Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes, "I love you." 


End file.
